The case of the loved ones gone
by Bunearyfan
Summary: 'They are gone. I am sorry for your lost. Tom and Rose... are gone.' Times are dark. Life is disappearing fast and a group must find the missing before all love and hope is lost.


It was a bright sunny day. The birds were in the trees, chirping away loudly. Two females were lying under the tree. One was a brunette female and the other one was a bright ginger female. 'So, Clara?' The ginger female asked. Clara looked up. 'Yes, Zoe?'

Zoe looked down. 'Since you and Solar broke up... who are you with now?' she asked nervously. She knew what Clara could do if anyone got her angry.

Clara looked up at her. 'None of your buissness!' she snapped. Zoe looked defeated. 'Okay okay snappy,' Zoe apologised.

Another female came up to them. She had dark brown hair and wore glasses. Clara waved over to her. 'Hey Ami!' she called out towards her friend.

Ami looked over and waved to her friends. Another female was walking behind her. She had red wavy hair and big blue eyes. _Coral!_

Zoe waved her hand. Coral and Ami walked over to them. Ami had a larger stomach as she was pregnant, so it was harder for her to set herself down on the grass than for the other three.

'Who's the father?' Clara asked, breaking the silence between the four. Ami rolled her eyes. 'I thought it would be obvious!' she admitted, her brown eyes dulling.

Coral giggled. 'It's obviously Ash!' she stated, nudging Clara on the shoulder. Clara felt like an idiot. 'Oh...' she muttered.

The other three burst out into a fit of giggles. Clara went red with anger. Zoe and Coral shuffled back. Ami remained still. Her eyes were closed. Zoe was the first to realise what was about to happen. She grabbed Coral by the wrist. 'She's about to blow!'

Coral's blue eyes widened in alarm. The two of them stood up and ran to a safe distance. Clara sweated a little, and stood up. 'Ami! I'm sorry I was a clueless *****,' she apologised. Ami still looked angry, but the look in her eyes meant she would let it slide, just this once.

Zoe noticed another female walk down the street. 'What is this, clash of the females?' Ami joked, which earned her a slap on the knee from Clara. Ami whipped around, her ponytail making a fine whipping sound in the air. Clara went as back as she could without whacking her head on the tree.

Zoe stood up. 'Hey Zoe!' she called out to the female walking down the street. The brown haired Zoe looked around. 'Oh hey Zo-flow!' she called out, walking towards them. She and the ginger haired Zoe hugged.

'So, how's Jordan?' Zoe asked the brown haired female with the same name. The other Zoe chuckled. 'He's doing okay, how's Tom?' she asked. The ginger haired Zoe rolled her eyes. 'Don't get me started!' she joked.

A male with fluffy and weird ginger hair and red shades walked down the street. The ginger haired Zoe looked up. It was her derp of a brother, Bazil, or 'Baz' as he called himself.

'Yo, Baz!' Zoe called out. The other Zoe smiled politely. 'I better go see Jordan, you know what he's like. Tell Tom I said hi, would you?' she asked and walked off, not waiting for a reply.

Baz looked over at his sister. 'Zoe! Where's Tom? I've been looking for him for ages!' he asked. Zoe shrugged. 'He disappeared last night,' she replied.

Ami looked up. 'There has been a lot of missing reports lately. You should take this seriously. Now that I think about it...' Ami started to tear up,' Rose went missing yesterday. I thought nothing of it... but now...'

Clara rubbed her back, and looked up at Zoe. 'Should we look for them?' she asked.

Zoe nodded, her aqua green eyes filled with worry and fear for both Tom and Rose. 'Yes. Yes we should.'

Coral looked at them. 'I'll go gather up the gang then? I'll text Luna and Allie to say about the search party,' she offered, and walked off.

Zoe nodded, but she was sure Coral hadn't seen it. 'Don't forget to text Revenge, Scarlett and Lily!' she caled out, hoping Coral had picked up the names she had called out.

Ami looked up, tears flowing out of her eyes like an overflowing river. 'I'll look for my daughter myself. Her father might not be around anymore, but if she was taken by an abuser, she is not going to suffer the same fate as me.'

Ami had a rough childhood. She had been told her mother died when she was born, and her dad had abused her. He started to do really bad things to her and then it ended up Ami was pregnant with Rose. The abused female was determined her daughter would not share the same fate as she had.

Zoe nodded. She respected her friend's decision.


End file.
